Hanya milikmu
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Kematian takkan pernah memisahkan kita,kan?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ini cerita yang udah dipikirkan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, gak ada pikiran buat nulis. Cih, aneh banget!!

Hanya Milikmu Seorang

**Chapter 1**

You Evil!! I hate you!! Don't call my name!!

Pada suatu hari,saat matahari mulai terbenam. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan bermata violet sedang berdiri disebuah jembatan sambil melihat kesungai yang jernih. Siapa yang menduga kalau gadis ini adalah seorang Shinigami yang sedang menggunakan Gigai sehingga orang awam dapat melihatnya. Ya, Shinigami tersebut sedang berdiri di jembatan dan mengingat kenangan yang sangat memilukan baginya, Hari dimana seluruh Cinta, Harapan dan kebahagiaannya hilang.

_**Flashback**_

Dimulai dari suatu pagi, matahari bersinar cerah, kicauan burung dimana-mana, membangunkan orang untuk memulai kegiatan sehari-harinya, disuatu kamar dengan gantungan angka '15' didepan pintunya…

" Ooi!! Ayo cepat bangun!! Nanti kita telat, nih!! " Teriak seorang laki-laki sambil menendang-nendang lemari bajunya dan mengancingkan seragamnya. Dia menyembunyikan seorang perempuan cantik dikamarnya (lebih tepat didalam lemari) dan tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya (bahaya kalau ketauan)…

………………

" Ooi, Dasar cewek pemalas!! Ayo ba-…lho? Kemana…gadis itu? " tanya laki-laki itu heran karena gadis yang dicarinya nggak ada…

" Oi, siapa yang kau cari, dasar pemarah? " Tanya seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dikasurnya dengan santai…

" Ah, kau disitu, ya? " Tanya cowok itu…

Ya, benar. Mereka berdua adalah Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, seorang Shinigami…

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah shinigami sementara yang enggak jelas dan juga dengan status yang lebih enggak jelas dan penampilan yang lebih-lebih enggak jelas juga. Dia 1/3 hollow, 1/3 shinigami dan 1/3 manusia (Qu dapet 1/3 ini setelah baca salah satu fic). Dia cowok dengan rambut berwarna orange menyala, itu warna yang sering diejek oleh orang-orang. Entah apa yang diidamkan sama Masaki, ibu Ichigo saat Ichigo dalam kandungan (Mungkin Jeruk – dihajar massa Ichigo-) sehingga warna rambutnya seperti itu…

Sementara Kuchiki Rukia adalah 100% shinigami bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun yang suci dan jauuuh dari hadas besar dan kecil (??) yang sedang tinggal di dunia manusia karena suatu alasan, saat ini dia sedang menggunakan gigai dan dengan gigai itulah, orang awam juga bisa melihatnya (Shini-san!! Ini, 'kan udah dijelasin tadi diawal cerita!!)…

" Sejak kapan…kau disitu? " Tanya Ichigo dengan heran…

" Dari tadi aku disini, bodoh!! Aku sengaja membiarkanmu teriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu, agar kau menyadari keberadaanku, bodoh!! " Menjawab dengan dingin sambil minum Teh…

" Haah? Eh, Tu…itu sarapanku, 'kan? " tanya Ichigo saat melihat Rukia memakan roti dan teh.

" Mana kutahu, aku menemukan ini tadi pagi udah ada diatas mejamu. Dari pada nggak dimakan, mending kumakan saja. " Ucap Rukia santai..

" Kau!! Kembalikan sarapanku!! "

" Tidak mau!! "

" Kemba-…"

Tiba-Tiba,tok tok tok…

" Nee, Onii-chan,apa kau sudah bangun? " Tanya seorang gadis kecil dari luar kamar…

" Celaka! Itu Yuzu! Cepat masuk!! " Menyuruh Rukia masuk kedalam lemarinya…

" Su…sudah, aku sedang berpakaian, Jangan masuk! Anak kecil dibawah umur nggak boleh ngeliat!! Nanti aku akan turun! Kau dan ayah juga Karin makan saja duluan! "

" Ti…Tidak sopan!! Aku juga nggak mau ngeliat apa-apa, kok!! Ya,sudah…aku kebawah dulu, cepetan,ya…" ucap Yuzu sambil turun dengan hati yang masih marah.

" Ya…"

Kemudian, Yuzu kebawah…

" Ternyata…repot juga, ya…menyembunyikan seorang perempuan didalam kamar…" dengan wajah Innocent dia berkata dengan mudahnya.

" Berisik!! Sudah sana keluar duluan! Tunggu ditempat biasa saja!! Nanti kujemput " perintah Ichigo…

" Baiklah, Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, sampai ketemu nanti…" sambil turun dari jendela kamar Ichigo (masa lewat pintu depan? Ntar ketauan)…

" Ya…" jawab Ichigo sambil sibuk berpakaian. Lalu, Rukia pun pergi…

Beberapa menit kemudian…

" _Siaal! Kemana si bodoh itu!? " _Tanya Rukia dalam hati dengan marah sambil melihat jam tangannya…

Sejak 20 menit dia menunggu Ichigo, banyak cowok tak dikenal yang datang dan mengajaknya berangkat bareng. Cowok terakhir yang datang adalah siswa dari SMU Shinryuuji berambut ungu reage (Gak tau tulisannya bener pa gak) & pakai kacamata. Cowok itu mengajak Rukia bareng sampai memegang tangan Rukia, tapi cowok itu langsung menerima sebuah tas terbang.

Rukia yang sedang ditaman menunggu Ichigo dengan hati yang membara-bara tiba-tiba disapa oleh seorang perempuan…

" Kuchiki-san? " ucap seorang gadis dengan suara lembut.

" Ng? Ah,Inoue? "

Ya, dia adalah Inoue Orihime, gadis berambut panjang orange kecoklatan, teman sekelas Ichigo dan Rukia, gadis dengan postur tubuh bagian atas yang '……' (saya harap anda tahu maksud saya). Dia juga sangat suka dengan Ichigo… (Mungkin, Cinta mati. Udah 3 tahun lebih dia suka sama Ichigo!!)

" Selamat pagi! Nungguin siapa? " Tanya gadis berambut coklat ke-orange-an ini…

" Selamat pagi juga. Yah,aku lagi nggak nungguin siapa-siapa " jawabnya dengan wajah manis…(Jahatnya!! Padahal dia udah janjian ama Icchi!!)

Inoue hanya celingak-celinguk sana-sini. " Inoue, ada apa? " tanya Rukia.

" Emm,Kurosaki-kun,mana? " Tanya Inoue balik sambil celingak-celinguk,Inoue memang udah tahu kalau Rukia tinggal dengan Ichigo. Jadi nggak masalah.

" Entahlah. Mungkin mati…" Jawab Rukia dengan suara kecil.

" Eh? Tadi Kuchiki-san bilang apa? " Tanya Inoue.

" Oh, bukan apa-apa. Daripada ngomongin dia, mendingan kita ke sekolah bareng,yuk " ajak Rukia tanpa memikirkan Ichigo yang sedang lari-lari untuk sampai ke taman yang jaraknya 10 km (Ah,lebay. Jaraknya enggak ampe segitunya kale~)…

Disekolah…

" HH,HH,HH,HH "

" Ah, kau kenapa? Ichigo? " Tanya seorang teman Ichigo bernama Asano Keigo…

" HH,HH,HH,…Apa…Sudah…Masuk? " tanya-nya dengan ngos-ngosan akibat lari dari ujung Karakura ampe Ujung Papua (Ah,Lebay,deh)…

" Belum…"

" Syukurlah…" ucap Ichigo yang terduduk dilantai saking capeknya.

" Eng, Ichigo. Aku mau nanya. Kenapa seragammu kelihatannya kotor? Udah gitu,basah lagi " tanya Mizuiro.

" Ini…enggak bakal gw ceritain. Terlalu membuka trauma masa lalu " jawab Ichigo dengan bercucuran keringat.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berangkat sekolah dengan banyak cobaan. Nyampe ke taman, Rukianya gak ada. Lewat jalan biasa, jalannya lagi ada penggalian, dia mutar ke jalan yang lebih jauh dari sekolah. Saat lagi jalan, enggak sengaja dia malah nginjek ekor anjing liar yang lagi nyari makan ditempat sampah dan dikejar-kejar keliling kota (???!!). Udah gitu,dia ngumpet di salah satu rumah penduduk. Tanpa disangka, itu adalah kos-kosan para banci (Emang di Karakura ada banci,ya?) dan Ichigo dikejar-kejar beribu-ribu banci (Haah!?). Berusaha kabur sampai nafas abis, dia malah nyeblos ke sebuah lubang galian. Dan…udah!! Jangan dilanjutkan! Kasian Icchi.

Dikelas…

" AH,Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun" dengan wajah Innocent-nya, Rukia menyapa Ichigo dengan aktingnya yang luar biasa. Disekolah, Rukia bersikap seperti gadis lugu dan pemalu…dan biasanya,disekolah dia tidak terlalu dekat seperti diluar sekolah dengan Ichigo. Hanya saja, jika ada hollow,barulah keluar sifat aslinya. Misalnya,langsung menarik tangan Ichigo saat ada hollow dan langsung membawanya lari tidak peduli didepannya ada temannya atau keluarganya, Menendang atau memukul Ichigo jika Ichigo mengejeknya,dan macam-macam lagi…

" Ka…kau…"

Malamnya, Ichigo & Rukia sedang belajar karena nggak ada tugas Shinigami (Ya-Ha!! Ichigo pasti seneng banget!)…

" Ada apa, nih? wajahmu itu, 'kok kelipet-lipet? " dengan wajah Innocent-nya yang lagi baca buku ditempat tidur Ichigo (Telungkup)…

" Berisik!! Ini biasa tau, biasa!! " buang muka dan belajar lagi…

" Dingin sekali kata-katamu itu. Kau marah? "

" Nggak ada urusannya denganmu! Sana!! Urus masalahmu sendiri, Kuchiki-sama…"

" Kenapa, sih? "

" _Uuh, kalau saja dia bukan cewek yang kusukai, dia sudah ku usir dari sini sejak dulu!! " _Cakapnya dalam hati dengan marah-marah…

" _Huuh, kalau saja aku punya rumah disini, aku akan pergi dari rumahnya!! " _Cakapnya dalam hati dengan marah-marah…

Tiba-tiba saja mereka saling melihat…

" Apa? " Tanya Rukia dengan kesal.

" Kau sendiri? "

" Huh " buang muka…

" Kau!! "

Suasana hening sejenak, kemudian Rukia berdiri dan membuka jendela kamar Ichigo…

" Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Ichigo.

" Mau kemana saja itu urusanku, 'kan!? Ngapain kau tanya-tanya!? " Tanya Rukia dengan nada marah.

" Kau ini…aku tadi, 'kan hanya bercanda…Masa' kau marah beneran..? " Tanya Ichigo dengan nada memelas sambil menutup mata.

No comment from Rukia…

" Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau ke-…? " pertanyaan Ichigo berhenti karena cewek mungil yang diajaknya bicara sudah hilang seperti kapas yang ditiup angin.

" **CEWEK SIAL!! BISA-BISANYA DIA PERGI SAAT AKU BICARA!! "** Ucap Ichigo sambil marah-marah dan menendang lemari sampai pintunya lepas dan menimpa Ichigo, " Gyaaaa!!!" –Duar,Bruk-. Karena dia teriak dan suara pintu jatuh mengundang keluarganya untuk kekamar Ichigo.

" Onii-chan, kau kenapa? " Tanya Yuzu cemas.

" Ichi-nii, kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Karin.

" I…iya,maaf, aku hanya sedang latihan drama buat Pentas Seni bentar lagi. " Jawab Ichigo yang gugup dari balik kamar + dibalik pintu jatuh.

" Beneran? " Tanya Yuzu memastikan.

" I…iya " jawab Ichigo.

" Sejak kapan Ichi-nii jadi suka ikut pentas drama? " tanya Karin. Yuzu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

………………………………………………………

Kemudian, Ichigo ber-inisiatif mengikuti Rukia. Saat sampai ditaman. Didapatinya Rukia sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil minum minuman kaleng. Ichigo pun menghampirinya…

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Ichigo yang muncul dari kegelapan.

" Ichigo? Huh, mau apa kau kesini? " Tanya Rukia sewot.

" Apa, sih? Masih marah soal yang tadi? Maaf,deh, maaf…" ucap Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya. Rukia yang masih marah tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Tanpa basa-basi, Ichigo langsung duduk didekat Rukia…

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Rukia dingin.

" Apa, sih? Kok dingin banget? " tanya Ichigo balik. Rukia langsung geser posisi duduknya agar tidak deket banget ama

Ichigo. Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan geser. Akhirnya mereka geser-geseran. Rukia udah habis kesabaran dan…

" **KAU INI MAUNYA APA,SIH DASAR BO-…AAKH!! "** awalnya marah-marah, ujung-ujungnya jadi kesakitan. Ternyata karena mereka geser-geser. Rukia kehabisan bangku dan jatuh dari bangkunya. Ichigo yang melihatnya tertawa sambil guling-guling direrumputan.

" Bua ha ha ha,wa ha ha ha!! Apa yang…Wa ha ha…Apa yang kau…Wa ha ha ha…laku…Aha ha ha…kan? Aha ha ha!! " ucap Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya. Rukia yang udah keseeeel banget. Berdiri dan…

-Byuur!!-

" Puah! A…apa yang kau laku-aakh!! " Ichigo disiram pakai jus kaleng yang diminum Rukia dan kalengnya dilempar tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo sebelum Ichigo selesai bicara.

" **TERTAWALAH SAMPAI KAU MATI, DASAR STRAWBERRY BUSUK SIALAN!!! " **Ucap Rukia. (Gawaat!! Rukia ketularan Hiruma!!)

" A…Apa katamu? "

" Cerewet!! " bentak Rukia yang untuk ke-2 kalinya dia melempar kaleng ke kepala Ichigo.

" Uakha!! " rintih Ichigo.

" Terserah aku mau bilang apa, 'kan!? " tanya Rukia.

" Ru…Rukia kau-…!! " Ucap Ichigo yang memegangi dahinya yang merah.

" Diam!! " bentak Rukia yang memukul Ichigo dengan tangan kosong.

" Akkh!! Kauu…"

" Kubilang Diam!! " bentak Rukia sambil melempar keleng untuk yang ke-3 kalinya dan kena wajah Ichigo. (Ukh, keliatannya sakit banget, tuh. Ichigo bisa amnesia mendadak)

" Akh!! "

" Udah cukup aku bersabar menghadapimu!! Udah cukup aku mengalah pada seluruh perbuatanmu!! Kau pikir aku selamanya akan diam!? Jangan bercanda!! Lihat saja!! Mulai besok!! Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku telah mengenalmu!! " bentak Rukia yang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ichigo terdiam dan berfikir selama ini, apapun yang dilakukannya. Rukia selalu mengalah. Dan apapun yang dilakukannya memang udah kelewatan. Mungkin, kemarahan Rukia selalu dipendam dan sekarang lah dia ledakkan seluruh kemarahannya.

Kemudian Ichigo balik kerumahnya, tepatnya kekamarnya. Dia berfikir mungkin Rukia udah balik ke little room-nya. Tapi, saat dilihat, hanya ada sepucuk surat tergeletak diatas meja Ichigo…

Apakah isinya??

To Be Continued!! What The Helll???

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya. Yaa-Chaa!! Salah! Maksudnya Yaa Haa!!


	2. Where Are You!

Disclaimer 2 : Semua yang ada disini qu yang buat sendiri. Tapi, kalo nama-nama, latar belakang dan karakteristik tokoh. Itu punya-nya Tite Kubo-san.

Author: Makasih buat yang udah nge-review. Anda-anda semua yang udah nge-review gak jadi kutembakin,deh. Anda selamat! -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Where are youu!!

**" _Aku benci padamu!! Liat saja!! Mulai Besok!! Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku telah mengenalmu!! " _**

Di chapter 1, dinyatakan bahwa, Ichigo dan Rukia bertengkar karena ke-egoisan Ichigo yang XL _(Extra Lebay). _Rukia marah besar hingga meledak-ledak (Duar!! Dger! Dger!!). Ichigo berfikir Rukia nggak marah beneran dan pulang kerumah. Saat dilihat, diatas mejanya ada sepucuk surat dari Rukia…

**_" Untuk Kurosaki Ichigo._**

**_Ichigo, kau berfikir mungkin aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku barusan. Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku itu. Aku takkan pernah kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu, melupakan semua kenangan yang udah kita jalani bersama. Baik yang senang maupun sedih. Jangan khawatir, aku takkan menyusahkanmu lagi. Mumpung aku masih ingat tentang dirimu, aku hanya ingin bilang Terima Kasih karena selama ini aku diijinkan untuk tinggal didalam lemari kecilmu. Terima Kasih banyak, Kurosaki Ichigo "_**

" Ru…Rukia…? Cih, paling ini hanya akal-akalannya saja agar aku mau minta maaf. Paling besok dia juga udah balik ke sekolah. " Ucap Ichigo nyantai + menaruh surat itu didalam lacinya. (Gila, ya ni cowok!! Disuratnya aja udah tertulis kaya' begitu. Gak dipikirin banget!!). Besoknya, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan Ichigo, Rukia nggak masuk sekolah. Ichigo bingung. Kemana Rukia?

- Disekolah -

" Kurosaki-kun! "

" Ng? Inoue? Ada apa? " Tanya Ichigo yang lagi malas-malasan diatas pohon untuk berteduh dari panas. (Ngikutin caranya Hitsugaya gitu,lho~)

" Bisa turun sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu " tanya Inoue. Kemudian Ichigo melompat dari atas pohon. Tanpa diduga, baju Ichigo tersangkut disalah satu ranting pohon hingga bajunya robek + jatuh = Sakit pun lahir.

" Aduhduhduhduhduh " rintih Ichigo.

" Ka...Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun? " tanya Inoue sweet drop.

" Pohon sialan! bajunya robek, 'kan? Cih! Ada apa?! "

" Kurosaki-kun, Begini...Umm...Itu...Anu..." gagap Inoue.

" Haa? ngomong yang jelas, dong! " keluh Ichigo.

" Kuchiki-san...kemana? Kenapa dia nggak masuk? Kupikir, pasti Kurosaki-kun tahu kemana Kuchiki-san!! " tanya Inoue. Ichigo hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Inoue dan menundukkan kepala…

" Kuro-…"

" Aku…Aku nggak tahu ada dimana cewek itu. Tadi malam aku memang ada masalah sedikit sama dia. Semalaman dia juga nggak balik " jawab Ichigo.

" Ta…tapi…"

" Biar aja! Cewek seperti itu nanti juga nongol sendiri. Udah, ya…" ucap Ichigo sambil pergi.

" Kurosaki-kun!! "

" Jangan khawatir, paling besok dia akan balik. Daah " dengan mudahnya dia pergi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" Kuro-…_uukh! Kuchiki-san…kau dimana? " _tanya Inoue sambil memandang langit.

...................................................................................................

Malamnya, Ichigo duduk didekat jendela sambil memandangi langit-langit yang hanya dihiasi oleh bulan full version dan berfikir sesuatu…

" _Sial! Apa dia serius? Apa dia benar-benar marah? Aku, 'kan hanya bercanda. Apa mungkin aku keterlaluan padanya? Sialan!! Rukia, kau sebenarnya ada dimana,sih? " _keluh Ichigo._  
_

………………………

Tiba-tiba, terlintas sesuatu dipikiran Ichigo. Dia berfikir, ' Apa mungkin Rukia ada dirumah Urahara-san? '. Seketika itu, Ichigo langsung loncat dari jendela kamarnya dan bergegas ketempat Urahara. (Dasar liar! Dikit-dikit lompat dari tempat tinggi). Sesampainya ditempat Urahara…

" Eh? Kuchiki-san? " tanya Urahara.

" Iya. Apa Rukia ada disini? " tanya Ichigo.

" Tidak ada, tuh…" jawab Urahara.

" Apa benar? " tanya Ichigo memastikan.

" Iya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kuchiki-san nggak kesini. " jawab Urahara.

" Begitu..." ucap Ichigo dengan nada sedih.

" Tencho. Bukannya Kuchiki-dono datang kemari malam hari kemarin? " tanya Tessai yang membawakan 2 cangkir teh.

" Oya, Oya, benar juga. Kuchiki-san datang kesini malam hari kemarin " ucap Urahara.

" Semalam dia kesini? "

" Ya, dia kesini hanya untuk numpang tidur semalam saja. Besoknya, saat kulihat dikamar, dia sudah tidak ada " Jelas Urahara.

" Apa Rukia nggak bilang apa-apa padamu sebelum pergi? "

" Sama sekali nggak, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. "

" Begitu…Urahara-san, apa boleh aku minta tolong padamu? " tanya Ichigo.

" Ada apa? "

" Tolong…buka kan pintu menuju Soul Society untuk-ku! " tegas Ichigo.

........................

...............................

" Pi…pintu ke Soul Society?? " tanya Urahara heran.

" Ya, aku ingin mencari Rukia. Mungkin Rukia pergi ke Soul Society. Kumohon!! " pinta Ichigo. Awalnya Urahara terdiam dan heran. Tapi, Urahara kemudian tersenyum mendengar permintaan Ichigo dan kesungguhan hati Ichigo lalu membentangkan kipasnya.

" Boleh saja. "

Kemudian, Urahara membuka-kan pintu menuju Soul Society. Sesampainya disana, Ichigo langsung mencari Rukia. Dia bertanya dari satu Shinigami ke Shinigami lainnya. Ichigo tidak ingin langsung bertanya ke Byakuya. Yang ada nanti malah dia yang tewas di cincang sama Byakuya karena adiknya hilang. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun Shinigami yang melihat Rukia. Akhirnya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk datang ke markas Gotei 6 walau dia ketakutan setengah mati kalau ketemu sama Byakuya. Jika keberuntungan ada dipihaknya, maka dia bisa menemukan Rukia hanya dengan bertanya pada Renji dari pada bertanya pada Byakuya. Tapi, keberuntungan lagi jalan-jalan ke Tokyo buat nonton Fade to Black, I call your name. (Akh!! Curang!! Gw aja belum nonton!!) dia malah tidak sengaja melihat Byakuya yang lagi jalan sendirian dan secara insting langsung sembunyi.

" _Sial! sial! sial! kenapa gw malah ketemu sama Byakuya?! Untung aja dia enggak ngeliat gw " _ ucap Ichigo yang udah keringer dingin. Saat sedang bersembunyi, dia melihat sesuatu yang menjulang keatas berwarna merah diatas pohon. Saat dilihat…

" Ah, Renji. Beruntung gw ketemu ama lu " ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Renji yang sedang bengong.

" Uwa wa wa!! " karena kaget, Renji hilang keseimbangan dan –Duak, Bruk, Ohok!!-

" Yah, dinginnya. Gw ditinggal sendirian. Dia kok malah jatoh? " tanya Ichigo yang polos.

" Ow, Ow, Ow. Ichigo kau sialan!! Ngapain lu ngagetin gw!? " tanya Renji yang kesakitan gara-gara perutnya membentur batu.

" Ehe he,warry…" = turun dari pohon.

" Renji, apa kau liat Rukia? " tanya Ichigo yang udah turun.

" Haah? Rukia? Bukannya Rukia lagi tugas dikotamu? " tanya Renji balik.

" Iya, tapi dia ngilang!! " ucap Ichigo. Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, Renji Drop.

" **APA!!?? RUKIA NGILAAANG??? **" Teriak Renji.

-Dueng,weng,weng,weng-

" Ssst!! Jangan kenceng-kenceng! Nanti kalau ketauan Byakuya aku bisa mati sebelum menemukan si cebol itu!! " ucap Ichigo sambil menutup mulut Renji dengan kakinya yang gak sengaja baru nginjek kotoran hewan.

" Dasar Sial!! Bau geblek! Apa yang kau lakukan?? Rukia ngilang?? Kenapa? " tanya Renji marah.

" Iya, aku ada sedikit masalah dengannya. Tau-taunya dia beneran marah dan sejak itu dia nggak balik lagi. Kukira dia kesini! " ucap Ichigo.

" Dia sama sekali nggak kesini! Kau harus menemukan Rukia sebelum Kuchiki-taicho tau kalau Rukia ngilang! " jelas Renji.

" Aku juga udah tau itu, tapi…" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti karena dia merasa ada reiatsu pembunuh dibelakangnya. Saat dilihat, ternyata berdirilah setan Cakep, Ganteng, Cool, Keren, Kuat, dll yang memakai kenseikan dan Haori bertuliskan angka '6' (Dimasukin kesarang Menos Grande di Hueco Mundo sama pemiliknya,Kyaaa!! Ampun!!). Siapalah kalau bukan Kapten Divis 6 yang terkenal Dingiiiin banget diantara kapten-kapten lainnya. Kuchiki Byakuya yang sudah siap-siap dengan SenbonZakura-nya…

" Bya…Bya…Bya…Bya…Byaku…Ya? " ucap Ichigo yang gemetaran.

Ternyata, Byakuya sudah sadar bahwa Ichigo ada di Soul Society karena reiatsunya (Ichigo terkenal sebagai Shinigami paling o'on yang gak bisa ngontrol reiatsu besarnya). Dia ada dari tadi di situ sejak Ichigo memberitahu kalau Rukia menghilang dikota Karakura pada Renji.

" Ta…Taicho…"

" Kurosaki Ichigo, kudengar adikku menghilang didunia sana, ya? " tanya Byakuya yang DEATH REIATSU-NYA keluar terus dan perlahan-lahan menarik keluar Zanpakutou-nya.

" Tu…Tunggu sebentar, Byakuya. A…aku…bisa menjelaskan kemana Rukia sebenarnya." ucap Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Byakuya.

" Tidak perlu penjelasan!! Chire, SenbonZakura!! " ucap Byakuya yang udah menyerang Ichigo.

Blar!!

" **GYAAA!! GOMENNASAI!! MAAFKAN AKUUUU!!** "

Setelah kejadian itu, Ichigo tidak pernah mau ke Soul Society sendirian tanpa teman atau Rukia. Dengan berat hati plus tubuh yang penuh luka akibat serangan brutal Byakuya. Ichigo meninggalkan Soul Society dan pulang ke dunianya. Setelah dari Soul Society, dia jalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Kamar maksudnya.

Dijalan, tepatnya jalan setapak sebelah sungai, dia seperti orang stress. Dia menendang apapun yang dilihatnya. Kaleng, botol, batu, bahkan tong sampah berisi saja ditendang. (Aduuh,emang sampahnya kaga' jatoh??)

" Aaakh!! Rukia kau dimana, sih?! Dasar siaaal!! " tanya Ichigo kesal sambil menendang kaleng dan masuk kedalam tong sampah tanpa bunyi. (Wuaww, Hebat!! Sugoi na,Sugoi!!) tapi…

Byurr!!

Kaleng minuman yang tadi ditendang Ichigo masih berisi air kemudian ditendang dan airnya nyiprat kewajahnya. (Tidak keren lagi)

" Siaal!! Kenapa aku selalu sial kalau berhubungan dengan kaleeeng?!?! Yang pertama dilempar pake kaleng sama Rukia, tadi aku jatoh gara-gara nginjek kaleng dan sekarang basah gara-gara kaleng. Hh, di masa depan gw pengen jadi pengumpul kaleng aja, deh " keluh Ichigo. (Masa depan yang sangat suram)

.............................................

" Sial!! kalau saja aku tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, aku nggak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu…Padahal, niatnya aku akan bilang sesuatu yang penting padanya malam itu. Kenapa sih aku bodoh bangeet!!!??? " ucap Ichigo yang lagi-lagi menendang kaleng. Tapi, kali ini kalengnya kosong dan nggak masuk kedalam tong sampah malah kena kepala orang yang lagi duduk ditepi sungai.

" AWW!! " Rintih orang tersebut.

" Ga...Gawat!! Tuh, 'kan bener! Gw selalu sial kalo menyangkut kaleng. " ucap Ichigo yang langsung mencari arah suaranya. Saat ditemukan, orang itu terduduk memengang kepalanya tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap. Yang pasti ini cewek karena dia pakai baju terusan. Tapi Ichigo gak langsung berfikir kalo ini cewek. Tapi…

" _Ini…bukan banci, 'kan? Gw dah trauma kalo ngeliat banci " _pikir Ichigo yang udah parno duluan.

" Wa…Warry na, kau nggak apa-apa? " tanya Ichigo yang panik.

" Kau ini bodoh atau nggak punya pikiran, sih?! Malam-malam nendang kaleng sembarangan!! " keluh cewek itu.

" _Oh, cewek. Syukurlah. Ternyata Tuhan gak melupakanku. " _ senang Ichigo.

" Iya, aku minta ma-…" ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena cewek yang marah-marah itu adalah…

" Ru…Rukia??!! " tanya Ichigo kaget.

" I…chigo? " tanya Rukia yang kaget juga.

Saat mereka lagi kaget-kagetan, Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya lalu Ichigo tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Rukia dan…

Apa yg akan terjadi???

To Be Continued!! Naniiiii??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K: Apaaa!!!? Kenapa lanjutannya di Chap berikutnya!?!

A: Fu fu fu, gw punya alesan sendiri. Dan itu gak bakal gw kasih tau ke Editor sialan kaya' lo!! = tawa gaya Ishida.

R: Moou~, kalian berdua hentikan. Semuanya, Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya. Jangan lupa kasih Review,ya…

A: Ah! Rei-chan!! Aku baru mau ngomong kaya' begitu. Sialan,hei Editor gembel!! Ini gara-gara lu!! (Sambil jewer pipi Kir-chin)

I: Aduh! Aduhduhduhduh!!


	3. Sorry,I must go

Author : Yang udah nge-review, yang udah nge-review, yang udah nge-review. Anda bisa hidup lebih lama kembali karena enggak jadi kukirim ke neraka. Ya-Ha!! Tapi buat yang enggak nge-review. Baru aja kemaren dikirim ke neraka. Nebeng sama Sena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Sorry, I'm must Go! Aishiteru yo Forever

--------........-------............-------------...............--------------..............------------............------------..........-----------------

Ichigo dan Rukia terpisah. Setelah mencari kemana-mana, akhirnya Ichigo menemukan Rukia. Saat mereka lagi kaget-kagetan, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sesuatu dan langsung memeluk Rukia.

-Crash!!-

Darah segar berceceran kemana-mana. Ya, entah apa itu dan dari mana itu, tepat dipunggung Ichigo ada semacam Zanpakutou menancap. Seketika itu, Ichigo langsung jatuh kepelukan Rukia.

" I…Ichigo!! Ichigo!! " ucap Rukia yang panik sambil menadahi tubuh yang 2x lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

" Sial! salah sasaran! Evakua-..." ucap orang yang melukai Ichigo. Saat orang yang melukai Ichigo itu hendak kabur, tiba-tiba…

" Mau kemana kau? " ucap seorang cowok pakai kacamata yang menodongkan busurnya.

" Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos begitu saja setelah melukai Kurosaki-kun! " ancam seorang cewek yang memegangi jepitnya. (Udah tau,'kan siapa mereka?)

" Cih!! "

-----------------------------------

" Ichigo!! Ichigo, bangun! Ichigo!! " ucap Rukia yang memegangi tubuh Ichigo yang bersimbah darah setelah dia mencabut Zanpakutou tersebut.

" Uhok! uhok! "

" Ichigo! "

" Kuchiki-saan!! "

" Inoue! Ishida!! "

" Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki? "

" Entahlah! Ichigo! Bangun! Ichigo! Jawab aku!! "

" Uhok!! Ohok!! " darah keluar dari batuk Ichigo.

" Ichigo!! "

" Kurosaki-kun!! "

" Ruki…a…Uhok!! "

" Sudah, jangan bicara lagi!! " ucap Rukia sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo.

" Tidak! Aku…sudah tahu…aku pasti…takkan bisa bilang ini…padamu…nanti…ohok!! " ucap Ichigo terbata-bata.

" Ichigo!! "

" Kurosaki-kun!! Souten Kisshun!! " ucap Inoue yang berusaha menolong Ichigo.

" Percuma saja…Inoue…aku…pasti akan mati…" ucap Ichigo dengan mata yang benar-benar lemas.

" Hentikan!! Jangan bicara seperti itu!! " ucap Rukia yang menahan tangis.

" Rukia…kau…kemana saja? Aku…mencarimu kemana-mana,lho…" ucap Ichigo.

" Maafkan aku, aku…aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku untuk sementara…maafkan aku" ucap Rukia yang air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

" Begitu…aku…minta maaf, ya…karena…udah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku…tahu kau pasti…benar-benar marah…padaku,'kan? " tanya Ichigo yang menahan sakit.

" Tidak…kau tidak salah apa-apa! Ini semua salahku! " ucap Rukia yang menggenggam kedua tangan Ichigo lebih erat.

" He he, jangan...begi...tu. Rukia…malam itu…aku…hanya ingin…mengatakan…sesuatu padamu…ohok!! "

" Ichigo!! Udah! Hentikan!! "

" Ini…harus kukatakan sekarang…Rukia…aku…" ucap Ichigo terbata-bata sambil menggenggam balik kedua tangan Rukia.

" Ichigo…"

" Rukia…Aku…Aku menyukaimu " ucap Ichigo.

" Eh? "

" Aku sangat menyukaimu…dan mencintaimu. Maaf kalau selama ini…aku selalu membuatmu…kesal tapi…Aku bersyukur telah mencintaimu…" ucap Ichigo.

" Ichigo…Aku…aku juga menyukaimu…perasaanku sama sepertimu…Aku sangat mencintaimu!! " ucap Rukia yang menangis.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun tanpa diduga…

" Rukia…maaf…aku…" ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mencium Rukia. Rukia merasa bibir Ichigo sangatlah dingin. Sementara Ichigo merasa bibir Rukia sangatlah hangat. Ishida dan Inoue yang melihat rasanya matanya mau copot dari tempatnya.

" Ichigo…"

" Sayonara…Rukia…Aku…akan selalu mencintaimu…" ucap Ichigo. Siapa sangka bahwa itu adalah ucapan terakhir Ichigo. Cowok yang selama ini dianggapnya nyebeliiiiiiiiin banget tapi terkadang romantiiiiiiiiiiiis banget telah pergi meninggalkannya dipangkuannya. Rukia tidak percaya kalau Ichigo sudah…

" Ichigo? " = masih enggak percaya.

" Kuro-… " = juga masih enggak percaya.

" Ichigo!! Ichigo, bangun!! Ichigo!! " ucap Rukia sambil menggetarkan badan Ichigo.

……………………

" Ichigo!! Bangun!! Ichigo!! Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!! Ichigo!! " ucap Rukia yang meneteskan banyak air mata.

" Kuchiki-san, hentikan!! Kurosaki sudah me-…Eh? " saat Ishida ingin menghentikan Rukia. Dia ditahan oleh Inoue.

" Inoue…san? "

" Hentikan, Ishida-kun "

" Eh? "

" Tangisan Kuchiki-san takkan bisa berhenti walau Byakuya-san datang dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Tangisannya itu…takkan bisa dihentikan." Jelas Inoue. Inoue sudah pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan Rukia. Karena Inoue pernah kehilangan orang yang disayanginya (Kakaknya), pasti dia mengerti.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besoknya, hari pemakaman Ichigo. Teman-temannya baik dari dunia manusia sampai Soul Society & Hueco Mundo datang. Disana wajah mereka sudah pasti sedih. Yuzu menangis tak henti, Karin menahan air matanya, Isshin dengan wajah yang sedih meratapi makam anaknya. Inoue nangis dipelukan Tatsuki (Kenapa gak sama Ishida??). Mereka semua sangat sedih kehilangan Ichigo. Rukia, sebagai orang yang paliiiing dekat (Bukan paling, melainkan pacarnya) dengan Ichigo menaruh karangan bunga diatas batu nisan Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Terlihat sekali diwajahnya kalau semalaman dia menangis tanpa henti.

..............................................

Sejam kemudian, acara selesai. Semua pergi kecuali Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Renji dan Sado.

" Rukia, ayo pergi. Kau jangan sedih terus. Ichigo pasti takkan bahagia dan tenang kalau melihat kau seperti ini terus,'kan? " tanya Renji.

……………………

" Kuchiki-san, aku tahu rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi, kita harus bisa menerimanya " ucap Inoue.

...............................

" Ruki-…"

" Aku mengerti. " ucap Rukia tiba-tiba.

" Ha? "

" Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak sedih lagi demi Ichigo." Ucap Rukia sambil berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya (Tadi, posisinya jongkok sambil memegangi batu nisan Ichigo)

" Kuchiki..san? "

" Ayo, jangan bengong disini. Kita pergi " ucap Ishida. Kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam Ichigo. Rukia jalan belakangan sambil tersenyum kecil dengan mata tertutup.

**" **_**Selamat Tinggal, Ichigo. Aku takkan melupakanmu. Kau adalah pria yang akan selalu kucintai sampai aku mati nanti. Kau akan selalu kukenangan dalam hatiku. Tunggulah aku disana. Jika aku mati dan menyusulmu, apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau akan melupakanku? Seiring berjalannya waktu? "** _ tanya Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang, pohon-pohon menggugurkan dedauan. Dan…

**" _Jangan khawatir, kau takkan pernah kulupakan. Aku akan tetap mengingatmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu. Dan aku akan terus menunggumu disini. Kau adalah wanita yang akan selalu kucintai, Rukia " _**

" I…Ichigo? " tanya Rukia sambil menoleh kebelakang. Yang bisa mendengar jawaban itu hanya Rukia seorang. Saat dilihat, tidak ada apa-apa & Rukia tersenyum senang.

" Arigatou, Ichigo. Sayonara " ucap Rukia sambil pergi.

**_End of Flashback_**

" Ichigo, sesuai janjiku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya. Apakah kau terus mencintaiku sampai sekarang? " tanya Rukia sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

…………………

Saat ditengah jalan, dia melihat bayangan Ichigo didepannya dan tersenyum padanya lalu mengatakan ' Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Selamanya, karena hatiku ini hanya untukmu seorang, Rukia '. Rukia yang melihat tersenyum lega karena pertanyaannya telah dijawab.

" Kematian takkan memisahkan kita berdua, 'kan? Ichigo…" Ucap Rukia sambil kembali jalan

The 3nd. Owari-san

**************************************************************************************

R: Hiks, Hiks, Hiks. Menyedihkan. Kenapa sangat menyedihkan?

A: Tidak usah kau. Aku saja yang menulis bisa sedih. Hiks.

K: We ke ke ke. Kalian payah! Aku saja tidak sedih.

A: Kau,'kan Editor sialan tidak punya hati. Jadi gw gak peduli.

R: Kir-chan penipu. Tadi malam kau nangis,'kan?

K: Ka…Kau jangan ngomong begitu!! Terbuka,deh aib-ku…


End file.
